Love Hina (anime) Episode 8
"#8: Kendo Girl and the Legend of the Dragon Palace: Is This A Dream" is the eighth episode of the ''Love Hina'' anime series created and released as part of the 24-episode anime series airing on TV Tokyo from April 19th through to September 27th, 2000. The series featured character designs designed by Makoto Uno, based on those designed by Ken Akamatsu, and possessed the opening theme song Sakura Saku as well as the closing theme Kimi Sae Ireba. When the anime was later used as the source for a comic based on the anime, Love Hina Anime Comics, the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials were all included in the series. #8: Kendo Girl + the Legend of the Dragon Palace: Is This A Dream? As Keitaro obtains an old video game, 'Legend of the Dragon Palace', Motoko experiences concern over changing if she continued to live in the same house as a man. After meditating at the temple shrine on what to do, she comes to the conclusion that, in order to return to her original self, she must remove Keitaro from the dorms. However, while endeavoring to do so, she discovers Keitaro asleep in front of the game and is invited by Naru (who is dressed as a princess) to join her in attending a ball and have fun. As Motoko hesitates, Naru is kidnapped by the "Evil King". Endeavoring to rescue her, Motoko encounters a child-like Keitaro who is also endeavoring to rescue Naru by collecting party members in order to confront the Evil King. Theorizing that she was stuck in Keitaro's dream, Motoko relents in joining Keitaro's party and they travel to meet child-like version of Kaolla, Mitsune, and Shinobu. Traveling to Hinata, Motoko expresses her desire for Keitaro's dream to end so that she could leave the foolish story, however, it is revealed that Keitaro himself was actually dreaming about entering Tokyo University. Still in the dream world, Keitaro's party visits Haruka; the White Mage, who advices an irate Motoko that they all knew that they were in a dream except one person (whom Motoko assumes is Keitaro). Refusing to take on a child-like form, Motoko is still forced to dress up as the party continues their quest, questioning the Hinata Elder NPCs, fighting Shirai and Haitani and meeting the "Legendary Dragon" Tama-chan with the help of the Mutsumi Otohime fairies. Led to the Hinata Apartments, where the Evil King is said to be, the party charges into the apartments; leaving Motoko alone. Wandering the apartments, Motoko discovers Keitaro and the Evil King drinking tea together. Infuriated by their lax attitudes, Motoko challenges the king to a duel on the Yukemori Bridge only to discover that the "king" was actually her sister's husband. Perplexed by how her sister's husband was in Keitaro's dream, the "king" transforms into Naru who reveals that the dream was actually Motoko's. The dreamscape then changes into a scene of the Hinata residents playing in the Hinata Park sandbox where they beckon Motoko one more time to come play with them. Realizing that she wanted to have fun with them, Motoko transforms herself into a child-like form and joins her friends as the dream ends. Awakening at the temple shrine where she had been meditating, Motoko rushes back to the Hinata House to join the group in playing Keitaro's old video game only to discover that everyone had fallen asleep. Irritated, Motoko uses a ki attack to blow Keitaro out of the room; smiling playfully while doing so. |} |} Trivia *This episode is based on Chapter 13 of the manga. *Mutsumi Otohime sings the Legendary Hot Springs Turtle to summon the "Legendary Dragon" Tamago. Category:Episodes